The Legend
by Bloodthistygamer
Summary: This story explains the Origin of The Legend from my story The Blue Stallion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Legend's Beginning

My father grabbed my shoulder. "Son, I believe you will grow up to do great things." But, I never finished my dad's wish.

I'm sitting in a bar, drinking scotch till I drop. Club music being loud as hell, People being stupid and messing around with girls, and listening to people calling me a deadbeat. I just completely ignored them and kept drinking, but they just wouldn't take a hint.

"Hey man, you stink." They were just throwing things out of their asses, like they thought I would give.

As I went to take a drink they knocked it over and it spilled on me, I got a headache as they were laughing. I'm out of here, I stand up and starting walking away. But they stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" His laugh turned to serious, he put his hand on my chest and pushed.

I stepped back and caught myself from falling; I shook it off and kept walking. "I said stop." I felt something break against my head, and glass shattering.

I turned around; he had shock in his eyes. He swung his arm at me, I grabbed it and hit head and smacked it against the table, causing him to fall back.

The other guy swung his leg to my side; I caught his leg and elbow dropped on his leg, breaking it. He yelped and fell back.

The last guy pulled out a gun and pointed at me; I swung my leg and knocked it out of his hand. I gave him a stare; he walked back and began to run.

The people were looking this way; I pulled my hood up on my head and turned to the door. I opened the door, and walked down the steps. I turned onto the cross walk, and cut through the alley.

I heard a sound behind me, I turned to look. But nothing, a bag went over my head and they pulled back. I felt a stinging pain in my neck; they injected something into me that caused me to faint.

Waking up in a room, it had a bench. I looked out the glass window, seeing stars. I ran up to it and looked around, what the hell? Am I in space?

A voice came onto the intercom, "Alex, you're awake." The voice was calm.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"You have certain skills that could help a world that has been under attack, you know what to do." Then the voice cut off.

"No I don't, where am I going?" I looked out the glass window and saw a ball, what is that place? Is it another world?

Gravity took its course as the ship I was in got closer; I fell towards the glass window. Cracking it on impact, the ship started to fall faster. "Oh shit!" I shouted as I got closer to the floor.

*CRASH*

"Ugh, my head." I woke up to notice I wasn't in the ship anymore, in fact it was nowhere to be seen. All that was there was a pink cloud that was filled with melted chocolate, what the hell?

I got up from the floor and looked around, where the hell am I? The floor was checkered, and there was flying islands everywhere. I walked around till I found the ship, thank god! I ran towards it and forced the door open.

Blood was found, what the hell? I looked around the ship more, and found a body. I couldn't see his face so I pulled my shirt and ripped a part of it off. I whipped the torn shirt against the blooded face; I pulled the shirt away and looked at him.

Oh no, It's me.

I'm dead? But how do I feel so alive? I ran out of the ship, and ran towards the floating Islands. Found a town in the process, Oh shit. What the hell is that thing? I saw a weird ass animal sitting on a throne, it had weird eyes and tons of stuff animals would have.

"Well, well, well." The animal started as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused, it talks.

"Celestia must have sent you, am I right?" He sounded mysterious.

"I don't know what you are? Or what you want? But can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked looking around.

"You must new; you don't look familiar to this place." He started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just go and let me continue my chaos." He started looking at his finger nails.

I am not leaving till this guy tells me what the hell is happening; I looked around and found a rock. It was big to be more specific; I picked up the rock and sent it flying towards him.

He teleported out of the way as the throne was destroyed; he looked over at me then put on an angry expression.

"You just don't take a hint, do you?" He flies closer to me, and I got ready if he tried anything stupid.

"I can take a hint, but you never told me what you are doing." I got up in his face.

"You've got some guts to stand up to me, you'll regret it." He snapped his fingers and the house behind me flew upwards, and it came down and smashed into pieces.

"Showing me examples isn't going to scare me, the only thing that you can do is kill me. Because right now you are about to be on my bad side,"

"Well, someone is persistent. But futile, you must know that I'm on everyone's bad side." He snapped his fingers and a bigger throne formed, he flew over and sat on it.

"If you think I'm just going to roll over and die, you thought wrong." I kicked my foot back, and sent myself flying towards him.

I tackled him through the chair, and crashed him into a house. I got up off the floor and looked up at him. "If you want me gone, you're going to have to kill me."

He snapped his fingers and knives formed, he growled and pointed towards me. The knives pulled back and sent it forward; I jumped out of harm's way. One of the knives grazed my arm, but I caught one of the knives and sent it towards him.

He stopped the knife, and made it disappear. "You can't defeat me, you made a terrible mistake." He growled and flew towards me, sending me flying out the window.

I caught myself as I dragged across the floor, scratching my knee; I pulled forward and stood back up. "Mistake, I don't think so."

What the hell? I can't move? He walked towards me. "I'm the master of chaos, so you're going to have to try harder." He pushed his palm into my chest, sending me flying into a house.

No, not again! My arm is turning into a giant black arm. I sent myself flying back out, I shouted towards him. He looked at my arm, in confusion.

I swung my arm and it sent me flying towards him, he moved to the left and I crashed down. I pulled my arm back and swung it towards him, it hit him in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious.

I took breather, and my arm transformed back. I fell to my knees, and fell onto my hands.

"And who are you?" I heard above me, I looked up and saw a white horse with a horn and wings.

"Okay, now I've seen everything." I got up off the floor and looked back at the animal that attacked me.

"Did you defeat Discord?" She asked.

"Discord? Wait, are you Celestia?" I asked, he mentioned that name earlier.

"And how do you know that?" She asked curiously.

"He mentioned your name, said I was sent by you. He looked like he was causing all this, what the hell is this place anyway?" I was still breathing heavy from the fight.

"This is Equestria, the place for ponies. Where are you from?" She asked.

"Earth, the place for humans."

She looked over discord, and looked at me. "I need your help with something else."

"Where am I going?"

She looked down then up. "The Crystal Empire."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: King Sombra

The train was moving fast as we were getting closer to the Empire; the Royal Guard came up from behind. "You ready?"

All I do is smile; I bet he would take as a yes. "Okay, I'll give you the word. Now, all we need you to do is to distract King Sombra, don't let him keep his eye on the Crystal Ponies."

I nodded my head, and got ready to jump out. "Okay here we go. NOW!" He shouted. I jump out of the train, and land on the dark platform. The sound of the train faded and I put on my hood and walked forward.

I saw ponies on chains, apparently no guards. Oops, spoke too soon, guards pointed spears at me. "Well, aren't you guys cute." I said chuckling.

"Come with us." One of them said.

"Sure, why not?" They surrounded me and told me to walk, well if this gets me closer to him then will see.

We enter a throne room, and at the end was a giant pony with a red cornered horn. He is wearing a red cape but really I didn't give a damn what he was wearing.

Sombra looked over me, and smirked. "Put him in front of the door." Door? They led me to a door with a black smoke moving around above it, one of the men opened the door.

I saw a white light and walked into it, I was back home. What? I fell to my knees. "NO!" I started to scream. "Okay I'm done." I got up and turned around; back to where I was I walked back over to the throne. "Boring, what else you got for me?" I asked yawning.

"Well, you seem like the perfect man to help me rule. You have no fears, no regrets of anything. And if you join me I can supply you with anything you want; money, mares, and weapons. What do you say?" As he was talking the guards opened three doors.

One of them was filled with ponies that were tied up; the second one was filled with gold. "Holy shit, that's a lot of gold." I take a look through the last door; it was filled with swords, axes, hammers, and even spears.

As much as it hurts to say, but I had to distract him somehow. "Okay, I'm in." I choked a bit but no one noticed. I decided to cough to cover it; I looked back up at Sombra. He was smiling, you can see his fangs.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I looked at him confused, and he pointed at the door that had Mares tied up in there. No, I'm not doing it.

"Go in there." It sounded like a command; I snuffed and walked slowly to the door. I walked into the room and the door closed behind me, they all had scared looks on their face.

I looked around the room and saw a security camera, sick bastard. I walk up to it; I rip more of my shirt and cover the camera with it. I pushed it down just in case; I walked over to the control panel that was supposedly here.

I ripped off the door, and threw it to the side. But it wasn't a control panel, it was filled with toys. "Oh dear god," I put my hand to my face and rub my eyes, well there goes that. I turned to them, and they were still scared I was going to do something.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Or touch you for that matter." I look up at the ceiling, looking for anything I can use. Nothing, well if I leave this room Sombra is going to know something's up. What the hell do I do?

I thought and thought, with the snap of my fingers I figured it out. "Okay, I need you girls to do me a favor. I'm going to release you from the shackles, I want you to lay where I'm standing and pretend you're tired." I walked up to them and took off the shackles on everyone, and they did what I said.

"I'll get you out of here, don't worry. It just might be awhile." I said turning towards the door, I opened the door.

But Sombra was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Sombra?" I asked one of the guards.

"He went to his bed chambers, with his wife." Wife? Who could that be?

Well they were probably doing it for that matter, I gagged at the thought. Well, I got to keep him in that room.

I got to his room; I think it was his room. He's distracted, time to send the signal. I ran to the balcony, pulled out a flare out of my pocket, and set it down on the ground, setting it off.

I looked off the balcony to see if they were coming, I saw the princesses guards come on all sides and started to help the Crystal ponies.

I chuckled and turned back, but stopped when I saw Sombra's giant wife. "Well, this could be a problem." As I said that she pushed me against the rail and I fell over it.

Me hanging onto the rail she came up, "I hope you regret what you did." She smiled.

"No I won't." I said fast grabbing her and pulling her off the edge, she screeched as she fell. I watched as I hanged on with one hand, I looked back up, pushed my other hand up, and began to climb. I kicked my leg up and pulled myself over, I landed on my feet. I heard a clank behind me, I turned fast and Sombra was there.

"Damn it what is happening?" I didn't think he saw me kill his wife.

Fuck it, I dashed through the hall and into the throne room. I ran to the room with the tied up ponies but I was stopped, "What do you think you're doing?" shit, I turned around and a guard was pointing a spear at me.

I was about to say something but instead I grabbed the spear and hit him with the back of it, causing him to fly across the room. Guess I'm stronger then I look.

I began to open the door but it was locked, "Damn it." I kicked the door down. I ran to the four and untied their shackles, "Go! Run!" I shouted and they ran out of the room and down the stairs out of the castle.

The floor started to shake, what the hell? Earthquake?

I ran out of the room, and the floor was falling down into the center of the world. "Well shit." I ran away from the floor that was falling and outside, what the hell is going on? I thought as I ran.

I ran and ran down the dirt path but the floor that was falling was catching up to me, I was almost there. I got the end but the floor below me collapsed, I caught myself at the edge of the grass. I pulled up, and tried to get out of there.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up, it was the Royal Guard. "What the hell happened back there?" He asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!? I was just trying to save them and now look at it; it's now down into the center of the Equestria. Can you explain this?" I asked.

"Well, we had no choice. I thought you had Sombra distracted?"

"I did until his wife caught me in the act of trying to signal you guys, and on that note I killed her. She threw me over the edge but I managed to hold on, she began thinking I was going to die. Then I threw her over the edge, I was so lucky Sombra didn't see me kill her." I put my hands on my knees and pushed my weight into it, breathing heavily.

"Well shit." He started. "Well at least you got out of there." I gave him a stupid look, and looked back.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait."


End file.
